A three-dimensional model for reconstructing a living body tissue inside a human body has been proposed in which tomographic image information is obtained utilizing data of X-ray CT or data of MRI using a contrast medium and then a living body tissue is reconstructed based on three-dimensional data obtained from the tomographic image information. The following patent documents, identified as Patent Documents 1 to 4, disclose examples.
Patent Document 1—Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 8-1874
Patent Document 2—Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-343434
Patent Document 3—Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 5-11689
Patent Document 4—Japanese Patent No. 3613568
When the presence of a lesion region appearing in a living body tissue of the living body, particularly a lesion region inside the human body, is confirmed and treatment of the lesion region is investigated, it is impossible for a doctor to diagnose the lesion region while directly visually inspecting the lesion region. Therefore, if a living body tissue three-dimensional model of a lesion region inside a human body can be reconstructed and presented, this has high effectiveness as a tool for carrying out suitable treatment.
With respect to a living body tissue having a bore or lumen such as a blood vessel, diagnosis and treatment of a lesion region also can be carried out by passing an operation instrument such as a catheter into the bore or lumen. There would thus be a relatively high practical use for being able to reconstruct a three-dimensional model of a living body tissue in which a lesion region appears.
Regarding a living body tissue having a tube-like lumen such as a blood vessel, if the manner of fluid flow such as blood flow in a lumen can be found utilizing a three-dimensional model, this would be effective to confirm a function of a living body tissue.
Living body tissue having a tube-like lumen such as a blood vessel, where the pressure of fluid, for example, blood, which passes in a lumen varies, a living body tissue expands and contracts. If the pressure in the lumen becomes excessively high as a result of insertion of a manipulation instrument into a lumen or expansion or the like of a manipulation instrument in a lumen, it is possible that a lesion region of the living body tissue may experience or undergo an improper movement causing, for example, a rupture.
In this regard, identifying movement of a living body tissue reconstructed by a reconstruction structure model is not provided in the past, and the existing techniques are thus still insufficient as a living body tissue model. Where, for example, a method of hardening light-curing resin using light generated from three-dimensional data is used as a method of reconstructing a living body tissue based on three-dimensional data in the past, since the living body tissue three-dimensional model is reconstructed by hardening active energy-curing resin, it has rigidity higher than that of a living body tissue and therefore is lacking in flexibility. Therefore, the living body tissue three-dimensional model does not reconstruct the flexibility of living body tissue, and enhancement of a function as an operation maneuver simulator such as to confirm compatibility with a stent or stent graft is desirable or demanded.